Trademark infringement, counterfeiting, and other intellectual property violations by producers of illegitimate consumer goods is a rampant problem in many parts of the world. Furthermore, the complexity, quality, and variety of products produced through three-dimensional printing and on-demand manufacturing continues to increase. Consequently, as three-dimensional printers become increasingly ubiquitous among consumers, the potential for unlawful replication of authentic products by these devices will also increase. Visually determining whether a product has been unlawfully manufactured or whether an article has been stolen is often difficult, and, therefore, manufacturers and consumers are in need of an efficient system to determine whether a product is authentic and in the possession of its rightful owner or other authorized user.